falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Dejen.txt
DLC03Acadia_Conv_ChaseDejen |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=You want to buy something, or what? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=01026055 |before= |response=Just wanted to report that the perimeter is all clear. |after=Chase: I appreciate that, Dejen, but we've talked about this. You don't need to worry. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01026053 |before=Chase: I appreciate that, Dejen, but we've talked about this. You don't need to worry. |response=With all due respect, we can never be too safe. |after=Chase: I suppose not. Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01026050 |before=Chase: Your trips to Far Harbor have been uneventful, I hope? |response=No incidents to report, ma'am. |after=Chase: You don't have to call me "ma'am," Dejen. We're all friends here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102604E |before=Chase: You don't have to call me "ma'am," Dejen. We're all friends here. |response=Yes. Right. Sorry. |after=Chase: It's all right. You don't have to be sorry either. Just stay safe on your trips. |abxy=A1a}} DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=14 |topic=0102604C |before=Chase: It's all right. You don't have to be sorry either. Just stay safe on your trips. |response=Of course, ma'am. Dammit, sorry. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104D159 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=It's not much, but it's the best I can do. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Don't touch everything, okay? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=All right, yeah. Take a look. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0104D158 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=One less thing for me to worry about, then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0104D157 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Sure, fine. Whatever. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Your call. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0104D156 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Acadia? |response=It's smaller than I'd like it to be, but then... we don't exactly have the numbers to fill someplace larger. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Makes it easier to defend, anyway. Forget it. Did you want something, or not? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Acadia? |response=I guess there's no harm in talking about it. I escaped the Institute, found the Railroad. They agreed to help get me out of the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Institute tracked them down, and slaughtered them all. Far as I know, I'm the only one who got away. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=So, I'm here to make sure it wasn't all for nothing. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: What can you tell me about Acadia? |response=I... I don't like talking about it. I made it to Acadia, that's what matters. Now that I'm here I'm going to make sure nothing happens to it. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=I assume you're not planning on staying long. |after=Player Default: I'll probably be leaving soon. |abxy=A}} |topic=010071F2 |before=Player Default: I'll probably be leaving soon. |response=That's for the best. |after=Dejen: Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071F1 |before=Player Default: That's a little rude, don't you think? Treat all your guests like this? |response=No. We don't have "guests." |after=Dejen: Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010071F0 |before=Player Default: Gosh, after a weclome this warm, who wouldn't want to just stay forever? |response=This place isn't for you. |after=Dejen: Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010071EF |before=Player Default: Is there a problem with my being here? |response=Maybe, maybe not. |after=Dejen: Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=010071EA |before=Player Default: That's for the best. |response=Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |after=Dejen: If there's a synth who needs a safe place, then we take them in. Let them live as a synth, without fear. You don't fit that description. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071E9 |trow=3 |before=Dejen: Acadia is only as secure as we make it. We take unnecessary risks, we get careless, and things can go bad. Fast. |response=If there's a synth who needs a safe place, then we take them in. Let them live as a synth, without fear. You don't fit that description. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=That makes you an unnecessary risk. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=It's nothing personal. Minimizing our contact with outsiders is just practical. |after=Player Default: You can relax. I'm not a threat. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=010071E8 |before=Player Default: You can relax. I'm not a threat. |response=Just don't cause any trouble. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010071E7 |before=Player Default: Too bad it's not your call to make, isn't it? |response=You're right. DiMA says you can stay, so you can stay. Doesn't mean I have to like it. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010071E6 |before=Player Default: You must have tons of friends with this attitude. |response=I don't need friends. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010071E5 |before=Player Default: Is there anything I can say or do to change your mind? |response=Just don't cause any problems. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=19 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=''{brusque}'' Your business is with DiMA. Talk to him. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=010482B3 |trow=2 |before= |response=Come on! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're not takin' me! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Ugh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Agh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ungh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oof. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=Look, if there's nothing else... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I really don't have time to just stand around like this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=....Well? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' It's regrettable, but if it came down to choosing between synths and Far Harbor, I'd side with synths every time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Supplies will be harder to acquire now, with Far Harbor gone... but at least they can't turn on us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't care what anyone says - the Children of Atom were a threat to all of us, and I'm glad they're gone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Keep to yourself. We don't need any more trouble. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm trying to get something done here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just because DiMA trusts you, doesn't mean the rest of us do. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Acadia is all we've got. Don't ruin that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just because things have calmed down doesn't mean it won't start all over again. I still don't trust the Children or Far Harbor. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=DiMA surrendered to Far Harbor. And they murdered him for it. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03AcadiaM02 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=010404A6 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Hey, Dejen. |response=''{anxious / Concerned}'' Tell me you've got good news. |after=Player Default: Don't worry. The Courser's dead; you're safe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404A5 |before=Player Default: Don't worry. The Courser's dead; you're safe. |response=That is good news. |after=Dejen: Look, you've fought one. You know how tough they are. Most of the synths here, they wouldn't have stood a chance. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404A4 |before=Player Default: Relax, pal. I got rid of the Courser, and saved your asses. |response=''{Disgust}'' Yeah, yeah. You're a real hero. |after=Dejen: Look, you've fought one. You know how tough they are. Most of the synths here, they wouldn't have stood a chance. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010404A3 |before=Player Default: Good news? No, terrible news. He got me. I'm dead, and now my ghost will haunt you forever. OoooooOOOooooo! |response=Don't be an asshole. |after=Player Default: Don't worry. The Courser's dead; you're safe. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010404A2 |before=Player Default: Sorry, news about what? |response=The Courser! Come on, don't play games with me. |after=Player Default: Don't worry. The Courser's dead; you're safe. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104049D |trow=4 |before=Player Default: That is good news. |response=Look, you've fought one. You know how tough they are. Most of the synths here, they wouldn't have stood a chance. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Couldn't risk having him take any of us in, or even report our location. |after=Dejen: I know it was asking a lot. And I won't forget that you did it. If nothing else, you've earned yourself a discount. Thanks, friend. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: That is good news. |response=Even if it's true, and the Institute really is gone, there are still Coursers out there trying to complete their mission. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Most of the synths here wouldn't be able to hold their own in a fight. |after=Dejen: I know it was asking a lot. And I won't forget that you did it. If nothing else, you've earned yourself a discount. Thanks, friend. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0104049C |before=Dejen: Couldn't risk having him take any of us in, or even report our location. |response=I know it was asking a lot. And I won't forget that you did it. If nothing else, you've earned yourself a discount. Thanks, friend. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=010404A7 |before= |response=I need to talk to you. |after=Dejen: Look, it's no secret that I don't exactly trust outsiders. Anyone. But... I need help. The kind of help that stays quiet. |abxy=A}} |topic=010404B4 |before=DLC03MaleDejen: I need to talk to you. |response=Look, it's no secret that I don't exactly trust outsiders. Anyone. But... I need help. The kind of help that stays quiet. |after=Dejen: I have my own set of contacts, folks that warn me when things are about to go bad. And they're telling me that Chase screwed up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404B3 |before=Dejen: Look, it's no secret that I don't exactly trust outsiders. Anyone. But... I need help. The kind of help that stays quiet. |response=I have my own set of contacts, folks that warn me when things are about to go bad. And they're telling me that Chase screwed up. |after=Dejen: Somethin' she did the last time she was in the Commonwealth got the Institute's attention, and they're on her trail. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404B2 |before=Dejen: I have my own set of contacts, folks that warn me when things are about to go bad. And they're telling me that Chase screwed up. |response=Somethin' she did the last time she was in the Commonwealth got the Institute's attention, and they're on her trail. |after=Dejen: There's a Courser sniffing around, and it won't be long before he finds Acadia. Can't let that happen. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404B1 |before=Dejen: Somethin' she did the last time she was in the Commonwealth got the Institute's attention, and they're on her trail. |response=There's a Courser sniffing around, and it won't be long before he finds Acadia. Can't let that happen. |after=Dejen: You've proven you can handle yourself. Can you stop him? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404B0 |before=Dejen: There's a Courser sniffing around, and it won't be long before he finds Acadia. Can't let that happen. |response=You've proven you can handle yourself. Can you stop him? |after=Player Default: I'll find him before he finds you. Don't worry. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404AF |before=Player Default: I'll find him before he finds you. Don't worry. |response=I know this means you putting your life in danger for me... for us. I want you to know that it's not for nothing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010404AE |before=Player Default: Sorry, this isn't my fight. |response=Yeah, that's about what I expected. Thanks for nothing. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010404AD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Coursers? Wouldn't be the first time I've taken one down. |response=Shit. Should've guessed it, I suppose. All right, so you're the real deal. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=That means you're in, yeah? |after=Player Default: I'll find him before he finds you. Don't worry. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=010404AC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Chase is a Courser. Why not let them fight it out? |response=If he so much as sees Chase, he knows he's on the right trail. Someone who's not a synth, nothing to do with Acadia, can't give us up. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=So, are you in? |after=Player Default: I'll find him before he finds you. Don't worry. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=2 |before= |response=That Courser's out there... If he finds us, we're dead. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=None of us are safe if the Institute is hunting us. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files